Change
by Mindless Destruction
Summary: Renji has been noticing a growing attraction towards his captain, but what will happen when Matsumoto, Yoruichi and Kurotsuchi turn Soul Society's Sixth Company captain into a girl? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He had come to his captain's office in order to do work. And work he did. In fact…

"I'm workin my fuckin ass off!" Renji thought to himself. He had been sorting out paperwork since about five in the morning, and now the sun was at its topmost position in the sky. His captain had left him alone for about a half hour now.

"Bastard. Leaves me all alone and goes off to lunch…just cuz he's the captain…

Just then, Renji heard gentle footsteps outside of the office. He bent over his work so that it looked as though he hadn't just been cursing the person walking calmly in.

Byakuya moved towards Renji and dropped something on his desk. A bento.

"You must be hungry." The nobleman said.

Silence.

No way. I'm fine. I mean, I've only been sitting here for over six hours without eating anything. Renji thought sarcastically.

Byakuya shoved the bento towards Renji's face. As the taller tattooed man flinched at having something shoved so close to his face, the black-haired man looked at the ground instead of the redhead to address him.

"Eat this."

…what?

Renji stared blankly at his captain. Was he serious? Was this a trick? The redhead looked at the man before him. And reached for the bento and thanked him. As he began to eat, he realized that he had never seen his captain eat anything. Did he eat anything? He had to. Byakuya had taken a long time out of the office. He must've eaten then. Yes, and then he had picked something up for Renji. That was all. But he didn't have to bring Renji anything. He could've just sat down to his work and ignored Renji's stomach completely, but instead he brought him food. Was Renji over thinking this?

As he bit into an onigiri, he noticed that instead of finishing his paperwork, his captain was watching him. He was watching him in such a manner that it would be impossible to notice…unless you were watching him back. And Renji wasn't watching his taichou. No.

Never. Why the hell would he want to watch another man?

He chewed the rice ball with minimal interest. How could he be interested in it? What he was interested in was the look on his captain's face. He looked hungry. Renji swallowed hard. He felt uncomfortable under his captain's gaze.

Renji could feel his face flare with color and immediately turned around. He knew his captain was still watching him. Something was wrong. Whenever people stared at Renji, he couldn't care less. He was used to people looking at him. He had red hair that was actually red, not orange. He had tattoos on most of his body, and quite a bit of muscle. Of course he was used to people staring. But knowing that his captain was looking at him with that look of insatiable hunger on his face…he felt so…so uneasy and…hot. God, why did the room feel so hot?

Ignoring his discomfort, he turned around. He extended the bento towards Byakuya.

"Want some?"

"…?"

"Food, I mean." Renji felt it was necessary to clarify for his own sake. He really didn't mean for it to sound the way it had sounded to his ears.

Byakuya looked at him and then at his work.

"No, thank you."

* * *

"Don't you guys think that Kuchiki-taichou and Renji-kun would look just soooo cute together?"

Ise Nanao spit out the green tea in her mouth all over the table. Chair-woman Kusajishi Yachiru scribbled absentmindedly on the desk before her. Nanao's head turned in what almost seemed to be slow motion in the direction of the busty blonde who had spoken.

"Matsumoto-san, what makes you say that?" the dark-haired woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stole a glance at the young pink-headed girl who appeared as nonchalant as she had been at the beginning of the Woman's Society meeting. She lowered her voice so that Yachiru couldn't hear her—hopefully. "Especially now." She gestured towards the girl.

Matsumoto's well-rounded chest heaved as she sighed emphatically. "Really, Nana-chan." Matsumoto waved her right hand back in forth in almost a motion of disapproval. "Right now is the perfect time to bring it up." She spread her arms out at all of the women gathered in the room. "I'm sure you've all thought that at some point, right?"

All of the women glanced at each other somewhat uncomfortably except for a woman with short black hair and two long braids.

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou! Don't speak of such things in front of Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi, who was usually in the World of Living had actually come up for a pleasant visit with all of the women in the room. An awkward silence fell, and everyone tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, Rangiku, you can't be serious, ya know?!" Kiyone Kotetsu said loudly. Isane smiled uncertainly beside her noisy sister.

Yoruichi smiled and patted Soi Fon's head. "Actually, Soi Fon, I kind of agree with Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stood up quickly, her breasts almost flying out of her shihakusho. "Exactly! You know what—" she cupped her hands over Yachiru's ears "—we should do?! We women who support the two of them as a couple should all meet at my home tomorrow so that we can figure out what to do!" she let go of Yachiru, who began to whine.

"There's nothing to play, huh? Well then, this meeting is closed!!!"

******************************************************************************************"So, what exactly are we going to do?"

Almost all of the women present the day before were seated comfortably on the floor in a circle. Notably absent were Soi Fon, Yachiru, and Isane. Isane didn't want to come because she was afraid of captain Kuchiki. The last time she had seen him, she thought he was going to kill her because she was taking pictures of him with Nemu. Surprisingly, Nemu was there with Yoruichi, Matsumoto, Kiyone, Nanao, and an assortment of random women.

Matsumoto looked at all of them, all of the excitement gone from her face.

"I have no idea." She pouted.

Silence. All of them women seemed to be counting on her to get started in whatever crazy procedure they were going to go through to get Renji with Byakuya.

"Alright then, Yoruichi, why do you think that Byakuya-taichou and Renji-kun would be good together?" Rangiku pointed her finger at said were-cat triumphantly. She smirked playfully at the dark woman.

Yoruichi played along swimmingly. She moved her left hand up to her face with her fingers slightly curled and flinched as soon as the boobs attached to a woman known as Rangiku pointed at her. "Why?!" she asked in her most dramatic voice. All of the females in the room laughed at the pair's odd comedy team. "Because---" here she paused before making herself sound like a booming man "I think that he needs somebody, anybody to keep him warm at night." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Now most of the women were cracking up, sans Nemu. "Because---" insert forties film star's high pitched voice, like Snow White's "Then, perhaps, Byakuya-sama wouldn't be so cold to me anymore!"

When everyone had stopped laughing, Rangiku regained her composure and looked at Nemu, who had sat quietly as everyone else had enjoyed themselves.

"What about you, Nemu?"

The entire room became silent. Everyone held their breath and leaned in to hear Nemu's silent voice.

"I—" Nemu covered her face with her hand like a geisha. Pink was visible on her cheeks. "I…like boys…" and that was all that she could say.

"…"

"

So, I will help you."

* * *

"Hurry up, you pig! I didn't make you to be this slow!!!!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi raved at his assistant captain. "What the hell is taking you so long to finish up?! Give me the vial!!"

"Taichou—the concoction, it's not quite ready yet." Nemu Kurotsuchi removed her goggles so as to look more directly at her captain. As always, her face remained almost completely blank. It was a good thing, too. If her captain knew what was in store for the vial—well, not so much that, but more like why she had wanted the solution created in the first place—there would most certainly be blood. At least her own.

"Well then, hurry up!" Kurotsuchi's palm calm down with full force on the girl's left cheek. An almost palpable sound came from it. "I want to document the results, you idiot!!! So be done with it already, or I'll chop off your arms!!"

"Yes, Taichou." Was all the girl could say.

**************************************************************************** "Taichou, I'm so freaking hot! Can't we open the doors…?" Renji already knew that his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Byakuya was completely enraptured in his work at the moment. Nonetheless, a drop of sweat collected on his narrow chin and dropped onto his desk. He was still wearing his haori and scarf, along with his carefully and dutifully arranged kenseikan.

Renji 'hmph'-ed and turned back to his desk. He couldn't concentrate with all of this damned heat! It had been pretty warm just the other day, but today it was just so hot. It was completely unbearable, even though Renji had taken off the upper half of his shihakusho and now only had on his hakama. He bent over his desk and attempted to think. All of this damned paper work! He wished he was in the World of Living right then instead of Soul Society. Then he could go to the beach with Rukia.

It had been about three years since all of the craziness with Rukia's execution and the whole Aizen mess, and Rukia had been going back and forth from the World of Living to Soul Society. Every time she came back, it was Ichigo this and Ichigo that. It pissed Renji off so badly. What he wouldn't give just to shove that little shit on his ass.

"—enji. Renji."

Renji had been so preoccupied with his thoughts of beating Kurosaki Ichigo to a pulp that he had almost forgotten where he was.

"What is it, taichou?"

The noble looked at Renji for a moment and then sighed. This intrigued Renji, seeing as Byakuya rarely displayed emotion, though distaste seemed to be his favorite.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming. Work is more important than your pointless thoughts." Sweat dripped down the noble's brow. He ignored it, as though showing that he acknowledged its existence would somehow be showing defeat.

Renji's eyebrows twitched. "Point…less…?" The heat having tampered with his already short temper was not good. Renji stood up quickly, knocking down his chair. "I'm going to take a break." He stormed out, still clad in only his hakama. Byakuya did nothing to stop him.

* * *

"Huh, it doesn't look like anything special to me." Matsumoto said as she handled the small tube. She held it up to the light to examine it at a new angle. "Actually, it's the same color as green tea."

"Which is what I was going for. We can slip this into Kuchiki-taichou's green tea, and he'll be none the wiser." Nemu said in her adorably innocent voice.

Rangiku passed the concoction to Nanao. "So, Mayuri-taichou let you make this?"

"Yes."

Kiyone tapped her chin. "So he thinks you're doing it just for the sake of science?"

"Yes."

"And he thinks it's just you?"

"Yes."

"So he knows that the target is Byakuya?" interjected Yoruichi.

Nemu bowed her head in agreement.

Yoruichi smiled dazzlingly. "How fun." She purred in amusement. "If it all goes according to plan, they should fall disastrously and irrevocably in love. How fun."

"Let's all hope those two fall in love." Rangiku said darkly.

"Yes." All of the women said.

* * *

"So all I have to do is give Byakushi this tea?" Yachiru asked.

"That's right!" Yoruichi said. "Give him the tea like you do every day and I'll give you some botan ame!!"

"Yay! Botan ame!!"

"Oh! But, you have to promise not to leave until he finishes all of the tea. That cup is very important, Yachiru-chan."

"Ok, Kitty!!" with that, Yachiru bounded off in the direction of Sixth Division.

Matsumoto looked nervously at the dark woman. "Was it really wise to leave the task to Yachiru-chan?"

Yoruichi nodded. She knew that if any of the women gave Byakuya a drink, he would be automatically suspicious.

"Byakushi-chan, I brought you tea~_!_" the pink haired girl squealed.

"Thank you, Kusajishi-fuku-taichou." Byakuya gingerly took the cup full of cold tea from the child's small hands. He drank it slowly as Renji sat with his back to the daily ritual.

As soon as he drank the last drop of green tea, it felt as if all of the energy in his body had been sucked out of him. And at the same time, he felt a sudden high and a sudden lust for—something. The image flashed briefly in his mind, but it was so quickly that whatever it was didn't register in his mind. He easily dismissed it.

"Did ya like it?"

"…it was refreshing. Thank you."

The assistant captain took the cup and skipped out the door, humming an anime theme she had heard in the World of Living.

* * *

"I gave him the tea!!! I think he liked it, Nemu-chan!!"

Nemu and Rangiku turned at the same time while Yoruichi handed a rice candy to Yachiru, who more that gladly took it. "Really?!" Yoruichi and Rangiku demanded at the same time.

Yachiru smiled widely. "Uh-huh!" she cocked her head to the side. "Huh, gotta go! Ken-chan's calling me. Bye!" With that, she shunpoed off to eleventh division's quarters, candy in hand.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Matsumoto cried. "Step one, complete!" She squeezed Nemu in a full-frontal hug. Nemu let the ecstatic woman embrace her without so much as batting an eyelid.

Yoruichi tossed her hair over her shoulder. "By this time tomorrow, our little Byakuya-chan _should_ know it was us, but won't have any proof. That being said—." She twisted around to face Kiyone, who had only recently arrived. "Tell everyone involved to ignore Byakuya and Renji's accusations. Tell them to become good liars. Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Matsumoto smiled at Yoruichi and Nemu. "Well, we have almost a day until we see how it all plays out. But for now, I've got to go. Hitsugaya-taichou is so strict!"

Nemu and Yoruichi stood by each other and watched Rangiku flash-step away towards her

Company.

Nemu walked away silently and left Yoruichi to scheme to herself.

* * *

It was almost nine in the afternoon when he returned home. He was soaked in his own sweat, but remained as apathetic as always. He waited until he had reached his loving bedroom before he could carry about comfortably. It was so hard to be a noble. Every now and then, even the stoic Kuchiki wanted a little break.

Byakuya removed the kenseikan from his hair and quickly stripped himself of clothing. He walked into his bathroom naked without regard to pride. The tub had already been filled, but Byakuya drained it and drew fresh, cool water. As soon as the bath was full, Byakuya climbed in. He didn't bother showering first today, seeing as there never really was a point to it. He didn't share his tub with anyone.

The man put his head underwater so that he was completely submerged for a good two minutes. He came back up and calmly took in air. He slid his hands underneath his dripping black locks and slicked them back so they weren't in his way.

As he washed his body, Byakuya suddenly felt devoid of energy once again. Odd.

When he was clean and cooled down, he groped for a towel at the side of his bath. He found several about thirty or so centimeters away from himself. Grabbing one, he stood up and felt the water run down his body. He wrapped a towel around his waist—very un-aristocratic—and dried himself with another.

He walked calmly back to his chambers and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to dress for bed. This was a side of Byakuya that no one knew about. The only person who might have so much as an idea about his habits was—no one. Just him. He pulled the sheets up over his well-toned body and closed his eyes.

That damned, no good assistant of his had stormed out halfway through the day. No matter. Byakuya knew that Renji would come back the next day. And the next day, Byakuya would make sure Renji knew how much he appreciated doing all of those stacks of paperwork by himself.

Sunlight poured through curtains that had been neglected to be drawn. It hit the beautiful person's face in a warm cascading waterfall of pink, orange, and yellow. The warmth was already uncomfortably warm, too warm. Porcelain chest heaved in a sigh left over from slumber. Sheets were pushed aside carelessly. Pale, half-lidded grey eyes hid from light through a thick veil of lashes.

Byakuya pushed himself into a sitting position and looked down. What met his eyes was definitely the last thing he expected to see. He lifted his hands to eye-level to examine them. They were no longer bony and thin like a man's. They had perfect fingers and were velvet smooth with long, flawless nails.

His soft pink lips open up and let out a small gasp. His hands flew to his chest. His eyes, evidently, did not deceive him. Soft, ample breasts met his fingertips where one would have once felt solid muscle. He threw the covers back completely.

Well-rounded creamy thighs and long legs greeted his gaze. The black-haired woman suddenly felt faint.

"What…the hell…?" Byakuya was so shocked that he had used profanity. His voice was soft and high, and sounded a little unintentionally flirtatious. Sexy. Great, his voice was sexy. And so was the rest of 'her'. Byakuya had become a beautiful woman who was unintentionally seductive.

Composing himself like the noble that he was, he grabbed his robe and walked into the hall to find one of his maids. First things first: find some clothes that would fit.

****************************************************************************Renji had been up all night, trying to figure something out to say to his taichou so that his head would stay on. However, he hadn't been able to come up with anything, and before he knew it, the sun had been up for a few hours. So here he went, going to the office, bumping into poor, unsuspecting members of sixth division who tried to apologize to no avail.

He was almost completely out of breath, but he finally reached the door to the office. He calmed his breathing and opened the doors.

A beautiful girl sat at Byakuya's desk wearing his haori, scarf and kenseikan. Her pale grey eyes moved to the spot where Renji stood and glared.

"You're late, Abarai." the woman said. Though she was obviously mad, it didn't register in Renji's mind. His mouth hung open and he felt himself stare. His eyes greedily took in every feature this fine beauty had to offer. His body felt the attraction before he did. He grew hot and felt his face flush slightly.

He opened his mouth.

"How do you know my name?" Renji's voice came out lower than it usually should have been. He cleared his voice. "And why are you dressed like Kuchiki-taichou?" he suppressed his urge to tell the girl she didn't need so much clothing.

The woman's mouth parted and words came out, but they couldn't reach Renji's ears. All he noticed was the way the pink lips moved. It was so…sensual. Yeah, the images coming to his mind weren't helping at all.

"Did you hear a word I said, or were you too busy looking at me?"

Renji snapped out of his fantasies to look at the dark-haired girl.

"…uh…"

The girl glared. "How can you not recognize me? My attendants did." She mumbled. For some reason, this fact disturbed Byakuya. How long had Renji been his fuku-taichou?

"Tai…chou…?" Renji whispered in disbelief. No way. His captain was a man. This was a freaking sexy woman. Except…her eyes. Oh, God, it had to be Byakuya. Who else had those grey eyes?

"Now that you've gotten your wits about you, I should expect you to work the way you usually do. Now…" Byakuya motioned with his petite hand at Renji's seat. Renji sat. He turned around and started in on his work.

This was a dream. It had to be a dream. Byakuya, a totally sexy-hot bitch with nice curves…? No way, no way in hell. Renji was just so tired that his mind was playing tricks on him. That was all. Right?

****************************************************************************Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou was in a foul mood. His assistant captain had been almost completely out of it all week, and today was especially giddy. He turned around from gazing out the window and caught her texting Ise-fuku-taichou twice, and the two had only been in the Tenth Division office for an hour. Why couldn't he have a normal, hardworking assistant? Why, instead, had he ended up with this abnormally energetic woman who insisted on giving him whiplash by crashing her chest into him?

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said. The woman looked up from her paperwork, the clean end of her brush in her mouth.

"Taichou?"

"I have something to give to Kuchiki-taichou. Please, take this down to Sixth Division and have him sign it. I need Abarai-fuku-taichou to sign this too, so make sure he's also there."

Rangiku jumped up so fast she smacked her knee into the bottom of her desk. She snatched the parcel Hitsugaya had been holding and ran out of the room.

"HAAAYUULLLLL YEEEEES, BETCHES!" she shouted as she ran towards Sixth Division. (Note: Matsumoto-chan is saying 'hell yes, bitches', but so that it sounds like 'hail yes, betches'. Just so you know.)

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he kept his face as impassive as possible.

Why couldn't he just have a normal assistant?

************************************************************************** "Nana-tan, I'm going into Sixth Division's office oh my gosh I can't wait to see what happened--!"

Ise could barely understand Matsumoto's rant on her cell phone, but what she could make out was this: Matsumoto was going to Sixth Division's office.

"Rangiku, shut up!" Matsumoto was so shocked that Ise had used her first name and told her to be quiet so roughly that she stopped running and shut up. "Rangiku, we need to notify Kurotsuchi-fuku-taichou immediately!"

Rangiku nodded on the other line, serious. "Alright. I'll get Nemu now." She heard Nanao hang up and followed suit. She situated herself towards Twelfth Division's quarters and shunpoed off to find assistant captain Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Kuchiki-taichou…" Rangiku knocked on the door. Her call was answered by silence until a muffled 'come in' was replied by Renji.

"Stupid pineapple head." She said as she opened the door. Her eyes were closed and she walked over to Renji's desk. "I wasn't asking for you, I was asking for Kuchiki—."

"Are you in need of something, Tenth Division Matsumoto-fuku-taichou?" a cool female voice inquired.

Rangiku mentally took a double take. She had expected Byakuya to be a woman, but she hadn't expected him to look like…this.

"…uh…this is from Hitsugaya-taichou. H-he wanted you and Renji to sign it," she said uncertainly. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the noble, and neither could Renji, she saw.

As she headed out, she watched Renji with an air of slight satisfaction. At least he was physically attracted to Byakuya now, but that wasn't the object of the experiment. The _two_ of them were supposed to fall in _love_. Not just one of them wanting to screw the other.

But right now, she needed to gather the results from Nemu.

* * *

He had confronted Unohana-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou along with Kurotsuchi-taichou: if he had spoken to him alone, one-on-one, there was no way he could win.

Yamamoto-soutaichou said he would leave it in Unohana's hands, until she said that she had no idea what to do, what tests to run, etcetera, etcetera.

"If Kurotsuchi-taichou were to aid me in my research, I am certain that the results we need could be found quickly," she smiled.

Kurotsuchi mumbled to himself but said nothing aloud.

And so, Byakuya had been missing work in exchange for blood analysis and measurements of reiatsu and every other thing that could have possibly changed. Kurotsuchi was just proposing everything he possibly could to put Byakuya in pain, and so far Unohana had went along with him without question, naïvely. She too, was aware that the psychopathic male was at fault for what had happened, but she also knew that Kurotsuchi had done it for his perverse research. And she didn't want him to have to go to extremes to get his results.

"Well, Kuchiki-taichou, you are 100% female—" Byakuya's eyes widened "—including your reproductive organs. You have a uterus, mammary glands…" she glanced at Byakuya, who looked as though he were in some small amount of pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Byakuya growled something.

"Excuse me?" Unohana queried while she left.

"I…need to speak with Kurotsuchi-taichou. Now." His jaw was set and his eyes ablaze. Oh, he wanted to talk alright…with Senbonzakura. He recalled this feeling of anger against Yoruichi when he was younger. Only, he hadn't quite wanted to kill her as he did Kurotsuchi.

As soon as Kurotsuchi came into the room, Byakuya walked up to him and grabbed his collar. He pinned Kurotsuchi to the wall using all of his now meager weight and pointed Senbonzakura at Mayuri's throat.

Mayuri tilted his head to the side, causing Senbonzakura to draw a faint line on his neck.

"Why so upset, Kuchiki-taichou?" he asked innocently. His tone made Byakuya forget his place as a noble as he slammed Kurotsuchi's head against the wall. Byakuya's brow was beaded with sweat and his breath came out in ragged gasps as he attempted not to inflict too much damage. Assaulting a captain was a serious crime in Seireitei, but this man—!

Kurotsuchi's mouth split into a frightening grin. He laughed so loudly that for a moment Byakuya was startled enough to let go of his captive's collar. In that moment the noble felt himself be knocked into the wall adjacent where Kurotsuchi's own head had been only seconds previously. A forearm was jabbed into Byakuya's neck and he felt everything go black for a second. The arm pushed harder and Byakuya's hands instinctively flew to it in an attempt to free himself, but to no avail.

"So, why are you upset? Hm?" Kurotsuchi pushed harder. Byakuya coughed and struggled for breath. "Scream." Kurotsuchi breathed to himself as he took Senbonzakura from Byakuya.

Byakuya was distraught. If he still had his old body, he could easily free himself, but this body was far too weak. The strength difference was almost too much to bear. He distantly felt something being pried from his grasp and let go of it. He was blacking out.

Kurotsuchi like what he was seeing. He like watching people suffer, and the most amusing part was yet to come. He took Senbonzakura and pressed its tip to Byakuya's side. And pushed.

Byakuya screamed out in pain, long and loud. He coughed and slumped forward. The pain and lack of oxygen had been too much. He blacked out.

* * *

"Ah, so now you awaken."

Grey eyes fluttered open. Bright. It was very bright. Something was next to him—his right? Yes, to his right. Pain greeted him sharply and immediately, but he suppressed the urge to cry out. His throat pained him and he made to touch it only to find he couldn't.

He tried to move his head upwards but felt something cold and hard against his neck. What…?

"I have gone through the liberty to restrain you so as to prevent an encore of our little…encounter earlier."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as Kurotsuchi moved closer towards him.

"I'm quite pleased with the way things turned out! You turned out to be perfect! I was afraid that you'd still retain male qualities, but no!" Here the madman pressed his index finger to the center of Byakuya's forehead. "Even your brain is wired so that it matches to that of a female'! Such fantastic results!!!"

"But when will they wear off?"

The corners of Kurotsuchi's demented smile turned downward.

"With the success of your change… anywhere from one to two years. Assuming you _ever_ return to your previous state."

"Anywhere from one to two years?!" Byakuya shouted. He couldn't believe this. He had gone to Yamamoto-soutaichou, Unohana-taichou, and Kurotsuchi-taichou. There hadn't been a doubt in his mind that the mad-man had been the one behind it; there was no way that he would just spontaneously become a woman.

And now he had his answer.

This was not how anyone in his situation would have wanted things to go, but…here it was.

* * *

When Renji saw his captain the next day, he could see something was wrong right away. He hadn't seen much of the noble for the past month, but he was (almost—no still not really) used to seeing a beautiful woman with the same cold interior as Byakuya.

"Taichou? Are you doing well?" he asked as politely as he could.

Byakuya looked up into Renji's eyes, and Renji realized how tired he was. It was obvious how little sleep the noble was getting because there were light circles beginning to form under his eyes.

"I…" Renji noticed how between this word spoken and the next, there appeared to be an inner struggle as whether or not to slump forward and pass out, "I'm fine."

The redhead stood up and walked over to his captain. "You need sleep." He said seriously.

"Mmm…" was all that escaped Byakuya's slightly parted lips.

He knew that this wasn't the time or place or person, but Renji couldn't help but be turned on by what he was seeing. Byakuya's eyes were half-lidded and his neck was completely exposed, his lips parted. Not. The. Time.

Renji summoned all of his self-control and wrapped his arms around his captain and picked him up bridal-style. Byakuya let out a half-whimper of disagreement, but actually did nothing to get away.

"You must really need sleep if you're not glaring at me." Renji chuckled.

Byakuya fell asleep to the soft yet secure sway of Renji's steps.

* * *

He woke up on a strange futon. He sat up hastily, comforter rustling quietly. He ran his fingers through his bangs and felt with a start that he was still wearing his kenseikan.

_However was I able to sleep in such a wretched manner?_ He thought.

To his right, he heard a minute sigh and the shifting of fabric.

It occurred to Byakuya at the moment that he was in the body of a woman. And, being in such a position, various things may or may not have taken place in the night past.

He pulled the comforter up over his chest, which to his relief he found completely clothed. His attention shifted to the figure next to him.

Renji.

The noble felt his face grow hot. He felt his heart thump uncontrollably in his chest and couldn't believe that his assistant could sleep so peacefully like this. He took his kenseikan out and ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

He glanced down again at the sleeping man next to him again. His heart beat like a drum. He reached his hand down and placed it over Renji's.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

A steady soothing pulse compared to his erratic one.

Something overcame Byakuya that he would later never admit to. He placed his ear over Renji's heart and closed his eyes. The man? woman? could not pull away. He breathed in the Renji's scent and felt his cheeks grow warm. He lay with his head on Renji's chest, his own heart beat slowing and soon matching pace.

It felt so right, so natural.

Fatigue and comfort soon got the best of him and he drifted off into a calm slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soft._ All he could feel was silky, soft, smooth. _Warm._ That one too. Renji's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He felt something gently slide down his chest to his lap and looked.

"Holy—!" Renji felt his face steadily turn the shade of his hair. Byakuya's petite arms were draped lightly around Renji's muscular chest and his head lay on Renji's lap. The noble's angelic face was facing Renji's crotch.

Renji bit his lower lip as he felt Byakuya's hot breath through his hakama.

"Don't… move…! Don't wake up…goddammit…" he whimpered through clenched teeth. He looked down at Byakuya. His eyes automatically travelled to the slightly parted lips, so close…yet so impossible. Renji closed his eyes and felt himself getting lost in a fantasy about…his captain! His captain?! He couldn't possibly want the Kuchiki in such a wonderfully awfully—

Byakuya sighed and shifted in his peaceful slumber. The distance between his face and Renji's now aching cock had gotten much larger. Perfect. Now was the best time to escape—!

Renji got up quickly and Byakuya's head hit the futon. Byakuya let out a small gasp of surprise and rubbed his head.

Such an innocently sinful sound from such unintentionally seductive lips. It wasn't going to take Renji too long to take care of his problem.

* * *

"Sooo…I hear you and your taichou had a little sleep-over the other night." Rangiku cooed at Renji.

Renji made a wide u-turn away from the blonde and pretended not to have heard her. _'Son of a bitch, how did she find out?'_ Renji didn't know it, but the Female Soul Reapers were spying on the activity going on between Byakuya and Renji. Which they all had to say was quite disappointing thus far.

"Damn that Byakuya's low libido. Damn Renji's self-control!" Yoruichi said aloud, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"What's wrong?" Urahara popped his head into Yoruichi's room.

"It's nothing…" the woman sighed. The text message she had just received from Rangiku was not at all promising. "That Renji, he needs to be relaxed around Byakuya-bo, otherwise—" Yoruichi's eyes opened wide in realization.

She opened her cell phone and turned her back to a confused Kisuke. "I suppose things _are_ getting interesting after all…"

* * *

He had felt this way ever since that encounter. Every time Byakuya saw Renji, the man's heart rate would speed up and he would feel faint. His eyes would be drawn to the strong, warm chest that he had rested his own head upon. He couldn't think. His voice would catch in his throat and stick painfully. His mouth would grow dry and his very being tremble. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this way, and yet, it all seemed so familiar.

Wait.

He knew this feeling.

This feeling that engulfed him in warmth and security along with pain. This feeling was everything. This feeling was…

_Hisana…_

Yes, this feeling.

There was no denying it. He wished he could. He told himself to ignore how painfully aware he was of the small light in his chest that would warm whenever he saw the redhead.

…_this feeling…_

He didn't want to admit to feeling it.

He didn't want to prove to his heart that he was weak.

…_it reminds me of you and our love._

And yet, the noble still felt it.

The noble was sitting quietly in the corner of his quarters. Pure crystal made its way gradually down porcelain skin from eyes so frighteningly innocent despite all that they had seen, despite all that the owner had done.

…_love…_

_I…_

…_don't deserve it…_

He hadn't cried since the death of his heart and the one who owned it.

But it _hurt_. It hurt too damn much. The figurative hole in his chest swelled with pain and bled its sorrowful existence. It oozed hatred and was hidden by a thin layer of slowly crumbling stoicism.

He squoze his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip enough to draw a thin trickle of crimson.

He smacked his fist against the wall then brought it to his face. A bruise would form soon.

"_Fuck."_

He slammed the same hand against the wall again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again until it felt as though the pain was disconnected from his body.

Again to the sound of his sobs muffled by his pillow.

Again to the frantic beating of his confused heart.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

AGAIN.

Byakuya stopped and examined his bruised and bleeding hand and laughed thickly through his tears. His hand looked exactly the way he felt.

Completely fucked up.

* * *

Renji had noticed that his captain was avoiding him. Ever since Byakuya had spent the night the noble had stayed away from him

"It's not like I _did_ anything." Renji muttered to himself.

And then there was the _feeling_ that he got every time he saw his captain deliberately avoid him. It was like someone had thrown a punch and it had landed him right in the stomach. It was painful to be ignored like that.

True, sometimes Rukia ignored him, but that was usually when she and her bastard boyfriend where doing _things_ (he cursed the fact that it was becoming just _something that happened_ in his mind). But before that when Rukia had avoided him, it had hurt like this, when he had loved her—

He couldn't believe that he was falling for his old love's brother.

* * *

The two men had never really talked to each other, so how? How could they be falling in love with each other?

For Renji, perhaps it was because of the gentle way that Byakuya carried himself. Behind the blinding pride and distracting apathy, there was an innocent and curious child, so innocent that anything and everything could hurt him. So beautifully fragile and gentle that Renji yearned to take him in his arms and protect him.

For Byakuya it may have been the honesty. The intense honesty he felt himself confronted by every day, the honest he wished he himself could have, instead of this face of lies and falsities that he had been burdened with since he was an adolescent, instead of the existence of truth he had been denied since his birth.

Whatever the case, both men started to notice small things about each other that they loved.

The way Renji hummed to himself quietly.

The way Byakuya smelled vaguely of flowers.

The peaceful silence they felt with each other.

And yet neither would move, neither would say those words that so desperately needed saying, the one single word of the taboo sentence weighing down both weary minds.

_Love._

Both of them continued to sit in the same room for months while Byakuya waited to gain his own body back.

And both of them wondered…

_When I'm a man…_

_When he's a man…_

_Will I still feel the same?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not in the owning of Bleach. Kubo-sensei is.**

Day came and disappeared, each week mingled together into a transient flow of months towards the cold unfeeling season of winter, and the two still sat in their own pensive silences. Renji would occasionally glance at Byakuya with the eyes of a lover perhaps, but the latter man never saw, never felt. He was too consumed by his own feelings of love.

He couldn't admit to it, even if his very life depended on it, even if Seireitei depended on it, but he avidly _longed_ for the feel and taste of Renji's lush looking lips, to feel _Renji_ underneath his fingers, his hands. How he so desired to hear the sinfully angelic mouth utter _those three words_, the ones that every man, woman and child had been born to hear:

_I love you._

He could almost feel the man's muscular figure over his lithe one, feel the only things suspended between their two bodies; sweat and heat.

Byakuya wanted to feel all of those things.

_Lust._

Just one of the many real-life situations living in the Kuchiki manor had failed to teach him. Byakuya had never felt particularly sexual, and even when the other boys at the Academy had spoken of their carnal exposure and escapades, he himself had preferred to stay at his desk and examine his text books.

Nonetheless, he was male, and did occasionally yearn for a sexual partner, which was surprisingly easy for him back then, and he suspected the same went for him now, but that was not the point.

He _lusted_ after Renji. So not only did he love him, but he wanted to _make_ love to him. He couldn't believe how out-of-hand his body was getting.

Kurotsuchi had continued his research, much to the noble's displeasure, and had concluded that Byakuya had indeed become 99% female, or some such number, but the fact remained that Byakuya was not pleased. At. All.

Apparently, his mind was still his own, and that was why he continued to act in his cold manner, but it was clouded by hormones that were entirely female. He could feel himself more emotionally in tune with himself, and it confused himself at first.

_Men and women truly are different_…

Renji had always been pretty in tune with his desires. He knew what he wanted, and he usually figured out how to get it. When the red-head got fired up, he could really put his brain to use.

And he was working his brain right now.

He was trying to figure out a way to—well, not _seduce_ Byakuya, after all he just…he wasn't…Alright, so he _was_ trying to seduce his senior. He couldn't just keep the way he was feeling towards the man to himself, now could he? He, Abarai Renji? That would be impossible.

But, he didn't know quite what it was that he was feeling towards the noble. He would feel ever so—so _fluttery_ in the chest—his heart would skip a beat when he was around the slightly shorter man—wait, since when had he been into Byakuya when he was a man?

Renji had only noticed the attraction when Byakuya had become a woman, but he had actually subtly been feeling this way, feeling like he had when he had met Rukia for the first time…

"Shiiiiit…" Renji dragged out the word in a sigh. He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand

and his temples with his fingertips. He was surprised that he could actually admit something so profound to himself with such ease. It almost scared him.

And yet he wholly welcomed this feeling of knowledge. At least now he knew what his position was. But realizing he was in love with his captain and had been plotting his seduction made him feel dirty. It made him feel as though he was attempting the sexual abduction of a pure maiden, which is how he perceived Byakuya.

'_I really need to get my mind off of him…'_

Renji blinked in confusion. "Dinner?" he repeated in utter incredulity.

The noble nodded his head with complete coolness. "In order to repay you for allowing me to spend the night at your home when I…" A light blush crept into Byakuya's porcelain cheeks.

The redhead remembered. When Byakuya had fallen asleep in his arms. How could Renji forget the unanticipated way in which he saw his love when he awoke. Renji turned the same shade as his hair and turned away from his captain so he couldn't see him.

"I don't think that it was something to make such a big deal about." He mumbled to his desk.

"You eat dinner every night. It's the same. Only with me."

"…"

"I take it that you know where my home is? Arrive by nine o'clock, please." Byakuya's grey slate eyes bore into Renji with irrevocability.

And Renji knew he had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter, please forgive me and all of my slow=ness. Gomen nasai~~~ anyway, if any of you are also reading my SasuHina fic, IT WILL BE A WHILE (most likely a very long one). Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please enjoy this piece.**

**As always, I do not own Bleach, just the random idea for this fic. **

"According to the results of these new tests, Byakuya should be reverting back to his original sex." Kurotsuchi read off of the paper.

Unohana was beside herself with joy. "We must inform Kuchiki-taichou immediately."

Kurotsuchi was about to reply when another result of the analysis popped up on the LCD screen that he had been putting data through.

'_Interesting…' _he thought. "Unohana-taichou, please look at this." Unohana moved to the screen to look the information displayed.

_THE SUBJECT MAY EXPERIENCE EFFECTS OF LARGE AMOUNTS OF ORIGINAL GENDER'S PREDOMINANT SEX HORMONE(S)._

Kurotsuchi's eyes glittered malevolently at the sight. Nemu, who had been standing behind him the whole time, left quietly so as to relay the newfound information to the rest of the Women's Society.

"What are you doing tonight, Renji?" Hisagi Shuuhei placed his arms on top of Renji's head, Shuuhei's own head on his arms.

The redhead sighed heavily and moved his friend's arms. He really didn't like the way Shuuhei was so openly physical with him, another guy, and yet he couldn't even look Rangiku in the eye. Was being in love truly so difficult?

"I have to go to my taichou's house."

The assistant captain of Squad Nine blinked his eyes in surprise, the scars over his left eye stretching. He let out a low whistle and ran his hands through his spiked black hair.

"Damn, Renji. Do I _want_ to know what you two will be doing?" Hisagi said, smirking.

Renji blushed and mumbled something. "It's really—"

"Renji, you're having _another sleep over_ with your taichou?"

Hisagi turned around, bright red. "Oh, uh, M-Matsumoto-sa—"

Said blond women pushed past Hisagi and poked Renji in the arm. "Wow, this time you guys are having a date before the action—"

The redhead's face changed shade even farther. "We never did anything! Its not like that!"

Matsumoto shook her head. "Well, you can't go without a gift, right?"

Both Shuuhei and Renji blinked. "A gift?" Renji asked. "No, this is because he says he owes me, so I don't think a gift will be needed."

"It's only polite."

Again, Renji and Shuuhei blinked. No way in hell was Matsumoto being normal.

Renji ran as hard as he could so that he wouldn't be late. That was the last thing he wanted to be at that moment. He was wearing a light yukata (manly one) and held a bottle of top grade wine in his left arm that Rangiku had given him.

"_If you're going to have a nice dinner, you should bring something good to drink, not the cheap stuff."_

And so he had taken the bottle, so that he didn't get viciously murdered by the woman.

Byakuya had absolutely no idea why he had asked Renji to come over that night. He had been feeling strange all week, but this night, thus far, was the worse.

'_Perhaps I should visit Unohana-taichou later to be evaluated….' _the noble thought wearily. He couldn't explain his feelings even to himself though, so he highly doubted that it would be of any help to him. Or rather, he _could_ explain his feelings to himself, but he didn't want to admit them.

He felt the way he did when he had hit puberty: sexually frustrated.

Anything, anyone, male or female, the past week just seeing them left him uncomfortably hot and with a deep feeling of shame that he wanted to jump them, it, whatever and fuck them senseless. His libido was way up, but Byakuya would never dream about taking care of it himself, so it was all bottled up inside.

And then there was Renji.

He told himself that the only reason he was having Renji over was to thank him. But he knew inside that he had ulterior motives. He knew that he wanted Renji over, but not for dinner. God, he wanted him for something so much better….

A knock sounded at the main gate, so clumsily loud that Byakuya could hear it from the inside of his garden.

Renji.

Byakuya felt his heart leap.

**DUN NUN NUN, cliffhanger (?) ending of doom. Um, thank you for reading, please wait for the next chapter… sorry about making all of you wait… and this is completely random, but does anyone else love Gerard Way…? **


End file.
